In Love With a Killer
by Gasai-Yuno14
Summary: What happens when an ANBU girl gets kidnapped by a group of fearsome S rank criminals? Will she find out Tobi's true identity? Will she ever escape? And will she be able to stop herself from falling in love with a killer?


_Authors Note: This story was written with my best friend when we were just 11 years old. I don't expect this story to be great or anything is just a simple story written by two really bored girls _

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so heh you can't sue me. If you will sue me then you will get nothing except of textbooks

Summary: What happens when an ANBU girl gets kidnapped by a group of fearsome S rank criminals? Will she find out Tobi's true identity? Will she ever escape? And will she be able to stop herself from falling in love with a killer?

**In Love With a Killer**

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

Pein lighted a cigarette, the atmosphere in the Akatsuki hideout was very depressive and gloomy.

It was raining outside and all the Akatsuki members were looking at the window pane with bored expressions on their faces, all apart from Tobi who was extremely happy. Pein stabbed out his cigarette in the ashtray,

"Akatsuki," he mumbled "I will send you all on missions"

Itachi Uchiha stood up stretching,

"Okay"

"Right then Hidan and Kakazu I need you to spy on Orochimaru"

"You fucking Leader it's pouring with rain" Hidan cursed loudly.

Pein ignored the foulmouthed Akatsuki member, he then looked at Itachi and Kisame. One of the best teams ever, Kisame laughed at Hidan's and Kakuzu's curse, of hard missions, while Itachi stared at the leader.

"What about us, leader-sama?" Itachi murmured showing no expression.

Pein looked through his cards of his new targets, he stopped on a girl and thrown it to Itachi.

"Kidnap her" he said simply.

Itachi looked at the picture ,the face was covered by an ANBU mask, he smiled his cold smile when he remembered when he was in ANBU.

"This should be easy" he muttered to himself "very easy."

Itachi and Kisame worn their straw hats which where covering their faces.

They walked slowly to Konoha. Itachi held no expression and walked at a fast pace excited to go back to Konoha.

Kisame and Itachi walked through the woods, holding they weapons. A kunaii fall from the tree, Kisame dogged the sharp object. People in white animal masks were hiding behind the trees.

Itachi activated his sharingan and pulled out his kunaii. Kisame pulled out his Smehada and laughed hard.

Itachi didn't smile, he rarely did. Instead he stared at the ANBU's that were hiding in the trees.

Itachi looked as a girl that jumped off the tree. The girl pulled out a katana, she went near Itachi , who was standing there there not moving,

"Who are you?" she asked pulling the katana to his neck.

Itachi said nothing escaping from the grip and incapacitating all the other ANBU. The girl was confused and looked to Itachi,

"How did you?..."

Itachi ignored the girl nodding at his teammate, Kisame giggled and knocked out the ANBU girl with his Sameada. Itachi slung her over his shoulder like a baby and started carrying her back to the Akatsuki hideout.

She woke up looking around unconscious, still wearing her ANBU mask, she moved her hand on her mask. Not taking it off. She wondered where she was and remembered the two men in black cloaks who had brought her here. She heard a high pitched laugh from the corner of the room.

"Hello"

She looked around to see where the noise comes from, she blinked under her mask,

"Who are you?"

She received no answer for a while then again the high pitched laugh from behind her. She closed her eyes waiting to be killed or tortured.

She grabbed her katana and thrown it, backwards, and tried to hear the voice again.

Another laugh right in front of her, she tried to stand and look but her legs were tied to the chair and she couldn't undo the knots. Whoever did this was clever... and not to be messed with. The laugh became louder and louder.

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?"

No response, she moved her hands to her mask pulling it hard towards her face not willing to take it off.

She saw a figure in the darkness walking closer and closer she still couldn't make out who the person was.

She saw something orange. She slightly popped her eye out of the mask to see more clearly and then pulled it back on quickly.

She looked again realizing the person was wearing a mask. She quickly pulled her mask up as the figure came closer. She could hear them now, their breathing, their slow steps on the floor.

She hold her breath and holed the ANBU mask in the air and look down at the ANBU symbol on her left arm. The person giggled again peeking over the top of her mask.

"Hello!" he shouted.

She didn't even flinch, she was trained not to, instead she decided to drop her mask and punch the person in the gut. Her eyes widen when she realized what she did,

"G-Gomenazai! It's a reflex thing."

She heard a whimper as the person ran out of the room screaming "Deidara-sempai" at the top of his voice. She looked at the knot and started fiddling with it,

"Ugh" she mumbled to herself

She soon gave up it was too tight and she was wasting her strength.

She closed her eyes and waited for some other people come into the room. She waited for hours but eventually people came to the room ,all of them wearing matching cloaks.

She was half asleep, she didn't listen to people talk. She was untied and carried to a different room where she was thrown on to the bed and told to sleep. She nodded and pulled her mask on her face. She hugged her knees falling asleep, thinking what will happen next.

She was woken up by a man covered in piercings.

"Get up" he said gruffly "and follow me."

She tried to stand up but her strength had not yet come back. Her legs got all numb, she fall on the floor

"I-I can't"

She pulled her mask closer to her face. She didn't to reveal her real face

"Here, I'll help"

"No!" She said fiercely "I'll manage."

She crawled using only her hands, he looked at her offering a hand again, she just pushed him away. She wondered how she was so weak? How long was she unconscious? and most importantly who were these people? She struggled on using her hands to drag her across the cold hard floor. She closed her eyes when a needle stuck into her palm,

"How long was I sleeping?"

"A while"

The man helped her up ignoring her nasty comments and sat her down on a chair. She sat down unconformable

"What do you want from me?"

Dead silence fall, no one dared to move or speak,

"Join the Akatsuki or" Pein bit his lips, "we will kill you and everyone you love."

She closed eyes, cold tears falling from her eyes,

"I'll join only for my own life" she broke apart after saying that.

Everyone sat in silence not daring to say anything she covered her face with her mask. She stood up, and fall the floor her legs still numb. She stood crying and crawled on the floor

"I hate life" she murmured

She looked to the side and saw a hand waiting to help her up she took the and and struggled to her feet.

"Arigatou" she mumbled.

When she was standing the hand left her hand and she fell back on the floor. The boy she met before, with orange mask, gave her a hand

"Do you want a piggy ride?" he asked in a his high pitch.

She nodded and crawled on the boys back, pulling her ANBU mask back on, she cried all the way till the boy left her on the couch. And ordered her to stay there.


End file.
